The present invention relates to an adjustment and indicating device for at least one parameter, more particularly the length or the width of the stitches at an electronic sewing machine, with digital storage means for one or more parameters, control means and indicating means for controlling the sewing operation, respectively for indicating the one or more parameters in accordance with stored values. Known adjustment and indicating devices of this kind are not satisfactory because on the one hand they do not permit a simple, clear understandable adjustment and on the other hand they do not guarantee an easy readable and interpretable indication. Finally, the possibilities of changing predetermined adjustment values are either missing or limited.
In a known adjustment and indicating device, pairs of keys designated by + and - are provided for the adjustment of the length and the width of the stitches, whereby the corresponding actuation permits the adjusted value to be increased or decreased. The adjusted value is indicated by numerals (DE-PS 32 35 121). As already mentioned, such an adjustment and indicating device is very simple but its handling is rather complicated and its utilization is not particularly pleasant. The practice shows that more particularly the housewifes who make use of the sewing machine only at long time intervals find difficulties to master the modern electronic so that they must again and over again look in the directions for use. Nothing reminds them no longer of the adjustment devices and of the corresponding integrated indicators of the usual, mechanical sewing machines. Not only the adjustment of the machine gives rise to difficulties but also the not well accepted digital indication of the adjusted values. Analog displays are at first sight easier to understand and they can be better compared with a possible nominal or basic value than the digital displays. Preprogrammed adjustments of basic values are no longer present when the operator changes these basic values in order to achieve optimal sewing conditions. The basic values are however still contained in a storage unit of the machine but the operator has no longer any reference about the amount of a determined basic value and consequently about the actual difference from the latter.